


不期而遇 16

by daphneccc



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: 前文见daphneccc.lofter.com





	不期而遇 16

**Author's Note:**

> 前文见daphneccc.lofter.com

这一次风波结束以后，生活貌似又回到了正轨。所幸大家都没有受很重的伤，只有Ariadne受了些惊吓。Arthur休养了几天，除了脸上的口子结痂了以外，其余地方都逐渐好了起来。任务结束以后Cobb和Mal只在蒙巴萨待了两天就率先回了美国，期间他已经把所有的信息提供给了雇主公司，这之后也没再听过关于Drake的消息，到底如何处置他已经不需要Cobb操心了。他想，再过一段时间，也许森泰能源的丑闻也将公诸于世。但现在，他只想回到家里好好地睡一觉。

Arthur和Ariadne在蒙巴萨多呆了几天，当酬金安全地入帐后，就开始做回美国的准备。Eames手臂上的伤已经长好了，Arthur也失去了一定要呆在这里的理由，他能感受到，感情的回温比他想得要快得多。只不过这一切都还无伤大雅，城墙不会那么容易塌陷，Arthur认识到他仍对Eames抱有期待，但还不是时机，这还不足以让他轻易地放下防备。即使说他自私也无妨，如果爱恨都能那么容易就放下拿起，曾经共同度过的日子也将失去意义。唯有这一点，Arthur不愿意接受。

为了给他们饯行，更多为了纯粹的相聚，Rita订了餐厅把他们叫了出来。位置很好，光景正佳，阳台对出去正好是一片碧蓝的海。他们纷纷到场，最后走进来的是James和Johnny，其中一位还正装打扮了一番，结果在奔跑的途中领带都歪到了一侧。包厢不大，光线也浪漫，唯有几盏米黄色的烛火在眼前晃动，等大家都入了座，Rita作为这次聚餐的主人便第一个站了起来。她仿佛是个行走的衣架子，无论是之前婚礼上的三件套还是休闲服、或者现在的一袭深蓝色的长裙在她身上总是合适的。仿佛与身后的海洋融为了一体，风吹过来便是波浪翻滚。

她率先举起了酒杯，向大家表示敬意。“这一次能够将Ariadne成功救出来也是多亏了有你们的帮助。”她伸出手，Ariadne也大方地将自己的手放在她手心上，一并站了起来。“这之前我们没有正式交往，但经历了差一点就要生离死别，虽然最后有惊无险，但也同时知道了对方就是想要共度一生的那个人。”她吻Ariadne的手背，随即将视线短暂地掠过Eames，来到了Arthur身上。“谢谢你能把她带到我身边。”

Ariadne也对他笑了起来，“也谢谢你独身一人也要来救我。”

Arthur睁了睁眼，竟然有些热泪盈眶，但眨眨眼，愣是憋了回去。他百感交集，却说不上心头是什么滋味，只好也起身在圆桌中央和她们碰杯，讪讪地笑了。“我其实什么都没做。”而从Eames坐着的位置，正好能够清楚的看见他露出一截的，光照不到的，通红的耳廓。

这之后，Rita也对在座的其他人表达的谢意，场面一度很隆重，搞得所有人好像都有些束手束脚。James目不转睛地看着Rita，后者也看看他，对他笑一笑，是一直都让James动心的那种美好。从与Rita见面开始到现在，James曾无数次幻想这个笑容会永远属于自己，然而现在他想，即使它不完全属于自己，Rita的美好仍在他心中。

“好了！”Rita放下酒杯坐下，气氛也随着她说的话轻松起来：“今天我请客哦。”

“那我就不客气了。”Johnny第一个开吃，把肉放进嘴里大口地嚼。桌上各自吃着自己的食物，而桌下的腿脚都不老实，James踢到了Johnny，以这根导火索开始了你推我搡的无言斗争；而Rita和Ariadne的腿不小心挨在一块了，光滑的皮肤稚嫩，没有人选择移开。相比之下，Eames和Arthur就和平多了，四条腿都安安分分地呆在自己的区域里，桌上是怎么样，桌下也一样，就连换姿势的时候都十分克制。

Arthur中途出了阳台，即使年末将他们带入冬季，但蒙巴萨的白日仍是高温不下，唯有夜晚来临和太阳只露了个头清晨才能感到一丝凉意。他从口袋里摸出一盒烟，很多人都以为Arthur从不抽烟，但只有他和Eames知道，有的时候他们也一言不发地坐在阳台里掸烟灰，或者拿自己已经点燃的烟头去点对方的烟，往往在这之后，事情总会发展到床上去，所以在忙碌的时候，Arthur不常这么做。

扯远了。Arthur想，又是这阵带点儿咸味的海风和熟悉的沙滩，他微醺之后作出的一切不理智的事情都发生在这里。他和Eames在这里第一次尝试修补过去，没能成功，又把位置拉到了更疏远的距离。而这一次任务仿佛在做梦，明明只有短短一个月不到的时间却发生了太多事情，危险激发本能，他和Eames的表现完美地诠释了什么是爱而不语，Arthur看在眼里，他什么都明白，而同样，他知道Eames也明白。

“你醉了？”

Rita的声音从Arthur身后响起，她小力地关上了阳台的落地窗，将屋内和屋外变成了两个世界。“也给我一根。”

“没有。”他把烟盒递上去，“出来吹吹风。”

她熟练地点燃，吸气，经过一个循环后呼出。烟雾短暂地漂浮，Rita靠在栏杆上转头看着Arthur：“你和Eames怎么样了？”

“我们？”Arthur显然没想到她会这么问，“我们之间什么也没发生。”

“是吗？”Rita眯了眯眼，却不再追问下去。她眺望远景的时候指尖小力捻着烟，缓慢地往唇边上放，眼睛定格在远处，Arthur却不知道她在看什么。两个人都安静地抽自己的烟，并肩站着，看海、沙子、树影挥动。但其实无论是Arthur还是Rita，他们透过这些物体看的其实都是自己。比如在这里举行婚礼的Lilian，又或是和Eames在浪前的第一次争执。

“不然，你给我说说你和Eames以前的故事吧。”Rita掸一掸烟灰，托着下巴：“之前在Lilian婚礼上的时候，我不是说还想听更多你们之间的事嘛。”

她想了想，“如果你不介意，就把你们怎么在一起的讲给我听听吧。”

同一时刻，屋子里仅剩的四个人也在谈笑风生，话题从东南到西北，James一向很能扯皮，他那一张嘴不动的时候是个十分的帅哥，动起来，标准就有点儿不好衡量了。萝卜青菜各有所爱，比如Rita就嫌他太过聒噪。

“Eames，你好像从来没和我们说过他的事情。”James灵机一动，又把话锋转向了Eames。他扬扬下巴示意站在阳台边上的Arthur，“好歹我们也算老搭档了，打听一下你们是怎么告白的总归不过分吧？”

“好像是没说过。”意外地，平常不搭腔的Johnny也陪着他胡闹。他向后靠去，摆出了一副听故事的放松姿态，刀叉都放下了。“我还挺奇怪你们感情这么好，为什么会分手。”

Ariadne一语不发，她的座位紧挨Eames，此时却没有起哄。比起Eames，她和Arthur更亲近，而见过Arthur脆弱一面的她自然对Eames有先入为主的偏见。且不说本人都云里雾里，Arthur自然也不会见人就将伤疤揭开。虽然Ariadne没有直接说出口，但她比谁都想更深地了解这段感情，所以装作喝水的样子，其实听得比谁都认真。

“既然都想听。”Eames耸一耸肩，也向后一靠，放弃了抵抗。“那就说说我们怎么在一起的吧。”

 

第一次合作后，Arthur在酒吧里给Eames唱了一首歌。他站在聚光灯下，身姿挺拔眉眼抬落，在这之后，他的身影便在Eames脑海里挥之不去了。Eames以为这是他的老毛病犯了，他很少付出真心，他认为他短暂地和Arthur玩一会儿，回到蒙巴萨以后就会忘记的。所以呆在纽约的这一个多星期里，他和Arthur混在一起，美其名曰让大学生带着多了解这个城市，其真正的意义是了解大学生本人。

Eames发现，Arthur和给他第一次留下的印象截然不同。他本以为Arthur会带他去那些无趣的博物馆和图书馆，但其实这短短七八天，Eames吃遍了街边的每一个小摊，在礼品店里互相装扮照相，或者在大风把头发吹乱的码头上自拍，后面是模糊不清的自由女神像。Arthur意外地知道很多好玩的地方，他们骑车或走路，在大街小巷里穿梭，微风吹在Eames心里，他想，只要他一直留在纽约，也许他会一直喜欢这个男孩儿。

但事实是，即使Arthur来机场送行，他们在安检前挥手，Eames顺利地回到了蒙巴萨以后的好一段时间里，Arthur仍在他脑海里——逆光的笑容、微风吹乱的发丝、或者咬掉热狗后抹去嘴边的酱料。这一切都在Eames脑子里跳舞，即使他在老地方寻到了乐子，等闭上眼以后，无不是Arthur的模样。

Eames认为自己病入膏肓了，Arthur是病名，思念是病症。他要告诉他，他要把他多么爱他这件事告诉Arthur，直到他真的买到了当天的机票，到了纽约已经是夜晚，出了机场他的心仍在砰砰直跳。“我真的这么做了。”即使他的双脚已经踏在纽约的土地上了，还是没有实感。

Eames正想给Arthur打电话，却在拿出手机的时候接到了一条短信。

“你到哪儿了？”

发送人是Arthur，Eames眉头一皱：他知道我来纽约了？他感到不明所以，又不想过度揣测，想了想，还是拨了个电话过去。

“我等了你三十分钟了，Ethan！”刚接通电话，Arthur就不分青红皂白地吼了一声，但从名字来看，似乎不是对Eames说的。“你怎么还没到？该死的，你真的该改改你那迟到的老毛病。”

原来是打错了。Eames没笑出声来，从他的口气听上去应该是喝醉了，那边儿的背景音很吵。Eames问，“你在哪儿？”

Arthur还没听出来Eames的声音，说了个路名，Eames让他等着，就挂掉电话拦了一辆出租车往那边开。这是Eames第一次听Arthur骂人，他感到新鲜无比，但没戳穿他。进入市区后一路上有灯红酒绿，他把手机攒得很紧，生怕错过任何一条短信。

到达目的地后的Eames下了车，直到他来到Arthur面前，两个人的脑袋都在那一瞬间放空了。Arthur不敢相信自己的眼睛，晃了晃头，他也不敢伸手去摸Eames，只是擅自在那里喃喃自语。“哦老天啊，我真是喝得太多了，为什么会看见Eames？我已经这么喜欢他了吗？这里的酒精太可怕了。”说着，他扶着额头，走路的时候有些摇晃不稳，要靠Eames扶着才能向前。

此时的Eames感到自己的脑细胞正在放烟花。他刚才听到了什么？他是不是也喝醉了？Arthur也不再看他了，只是身体微微前倾地在道路上走着。Eames不敢相信，原来喜欢的人也喜欢自己这件事，原来是这么美好的吗？成年人姗姗来迟的心动击中了Eames，他捂住的半张脸通红，搀着Arthur的那只手也温热，晃晃悠悠在晚风中，他们朝最近的酒店走去，两个人的脚步都轻飘飘。

到了酒店以后，是Eames把他抗上去的。Arthur从中途就开始睡，到了目的地也不清醒，直到到了房间里，他的头刚沾到枕头没一会儿，胃里一阵翻滚坐起来，要吐。Eames手忙脚乱地把他扶到洗手间，一边看他空吐液体，极少食物残渣，知道这帮大学生要了命地空腹喝酒，一只手掌在Arthur背上顺气。

这一晚上Arthur断断续续地吐了睡睡了吐，愣是折腾到后半夜才真正睡去。第二天醒来的时候头疼得像是有人从里面凿地，他翻了个身半睁了睁眼，发现周围陌生的环境，一个惊坐起又因为体位改变一阵眩晕，缓了好一阵子。他首先反应是掀开被子，看到自己熟悉的衣服以后才松了一口气。

“你醒了？”

Eames给他递过去一杯水，Arthur手伸了一半停下，反应过来以后圆润的眼珠子都要瞪出来了，表情鲜活得像是一条金鱼。Eames也不怪他，把水杯放在床头柜上就回沙发上坐着了。

Arthur醒醒睡睡，Eames必须要带着他在卧室喝洗手间里来回，为了及时作出反应他便在沙发上待机，后来便睡着了。他揉揉脖子，“你还记得是怎么回事吗？”

这时候Arthur才拿起那杯水，“没什么印象了。不对，你为什么会在纽约？你应该——”

“我本来是要告诉你我来了的。”Eames打了个哈欠，“不过你先给我发短信了，后来我到你面前了你也没认出来是我。”

“对了，你的朋友还给你打过电话，听说你已经走了好像挺生气的。”

Arthur赶忙抓起手机，Eames挠挠脑袋去洗澡。他看着短信轰炸，大脑放空了一会儿，尝试想起昨晚发生过的所有事。但他充其量想到在夜店里和朋友玩嗨了，喝得烂醉打电话给租友Ethan，叫他来接人。后面的事情逐渐清晰，将短信一条条翻到最下面，Arthur双手扶额，头疼的感觉愈加重了。

Eames叫了客房服务，送来了一些简单的早餐。他们坐在窗前，Arthur跟他解释昨晚是毕业前派对，很多人都去了，他喝得太多了结果不小心摁错了。“你也知道，E开头的人不多，我通讯录里一共就两个，一个是你一个是我的租友。”Arthur咬一口面包，咽下去才继续说：“不过我真的没想到你会在纽约，昨晚看见的时——”

Arthur该是想起了什么，赶忙打断了自己。Eames自然看得出他不正常的举动，表面装得满不在乎，其实心里早已经被那只该死的小鹿撞得快跳出来了。Arthur在心里祈祷Eames什么都不知道，什么都没发现，但似乎，Eames决定了，不给他这个机会。

“我什么都记得。”

Eames说出这句话的时候，Arthur就噎住了。他剧烈地咳嗽，终于把气管里的面包渣咳出来，看向Eames的一双眼睛通红，说出的话也沙哑：“你说什么？”

“我记得你说‘我已经这么喜欢他了吗’？”Eames坏笑地托着下巴，看Arthur从耳廓红到脖颈，瞪眼睛时眼皮皱起很深的褶子。他止不住脸上的笑意：“我不知道，我能不能认为这是我们两厢情愿呢。”

Eames感觉Arthur的眼珠子快掉出来了。他咽了咽口水，喉结上下滚动，张了口却一时间失去了语言。他顿了很久，Eames便一直等着，到最后Arthur才支支吾吾地回答他：“你、你的意思是……”

“我这次来的目的就是这个。”Eames讪讪地笑了，摸了摸后脑勺。“本来我来只是想告诉你而已，就连你拒绝我的画面都想好了。”

Arthur噗呲笑出声来，“即使这样你还买了国际机票。”

“因为忍不住了。”Eames看着Arthur，在他眼睛里看见了自己的身影。Eames想，以前他认为感情这种东西都是被设计好的，只要愿意，他随时都可以找到一个归宿。在这之前，他可以尽情享受脱离“责任”的自由。但他发现自己错了。Arthur的出现把他打了个措手不及，他的一举一动都超乎Eames的想象，而更令人心动的，是他也为Eames倾心。

就像丘比特的箭同时射中了两人，Eames想：我想和他谈一场负起责任的恋爱。

所以他说：“要不要，我们试试？”

就像一个在初恋面前情窦初开的小男孩。

 

“就这样在一起的。”Arthur语气平淡得像是在讲一个从一开始就不存在的故事，但Rita从他眼中看见了很多感情，有纠结和委屈、也有不甘和疑惑，但更多的，是他在讲这个故事的时候将所有其他感情都覆盖掉的爱。他止不住上扬的笑容，无法将越讲越激动的语气平复下来，因为在Arthur心里，每每想起这件事，这仍是他心头最美好的一块肉。

Rita把烟扔了，看上去很想说些什么，到最后仍是作罢了。此时屋内的情况与屋外如出一辙，只不过Eames不藏，他眼里除了爱以外，更多的是自责。这些是在座感动得痛哭流涕的James和Johnny，还有感到有些意外的Ariadne所不能理解，也不能看见的。

所以屋里屋外，回忆甜蜜，但多了就泡得有些牙疼。

 

 

TBC


End file.
